


Attachment

by spideyee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyee/pseuds/spideyee
Summary: Gdzie Obi-Wan ma wizję upadku swojego byłego ucznia i postanawia go za wszelką uratować.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Moje małe pierwsze razy, czyli pierwsza praca na ao3, pierwszy one shot o obikinie i pierwsza (od dawna) zabawa z czasem teraźniejszym. Enjoy!

_"Obi-Wan wiedział, że na przywiązanie istnieje tylko jedna odpowiedź..._   
_Pozwolić mu odejść."_

Matthew Stover „Zemsta Sithów"

*******

Obi-Wan pierwszy raz od dawna płacze.

Gorące powietrze owiewa jego twarz, gdy omiata wzrokiem krajobraz wrzącej lawy. W miejscu jej spotkania z lądem umiera jego przyjaciel. Patrzy jak staje się marnym cieniem samego siebie. Rozgrzana do czerwoności substancja znajdująca się wszędzie, pochłania jego ciało pośród rozdzierających serce krzyków mężczyzny. Jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które oszczędza buchający zewsząd ogień są oczy Anakina — choć i te zmieniły swą barwę na złoty — zawsze przepełnione figlarnymi ognikami, teraz są zalane rozpaczą i strachem. To właśnie one patrzą błagalnie na Kenobiego, wołając o pomoc — nie tylko werbalnie. Kurczowo trzyma się metalową dłonią skały przed upadkiem do wrzącej lawy. Jego ciało zdaje się krzyczeć, że nie chce umierać.

Tyle zostaje z Anakina Skywalkera — mechaniczna ręka, która jest jedyną ocalałą kończyną łączącą się z jego tułowiem i twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie. Wszystko inne przepadło — reszta jego ciała, zasady, które wyznawał, a przede wszystkim dusza. Kenobi czuje emanującą od wnętrza planety wszechobecną ciemność, która zdaje się pochłaniać Anakina. Nie, mistrz Jedi nie może stwierdzić na czyją śmierć spogląda, ale to nie jest konanie jego byłego ucznia.

A pomimo tego, tępy ból rozchodzi się po ciele Obi-Wana, wypełniając je agonią aż po same koniuszki palców. Czuje, że nawet słabo wyczuwalna Moc, która wciąż mu towarzyszy pomimo okoliczności, nie pomoże mu w przyniesieniu ulgi. Potwierdza tylko jego obawy. Nauki Jedi, które chłonął przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat swojego życia, teraz zdają się na nic.

_„Pozwolić przywiązaniu, by odeszło z jego życia, Jedi musi."_

Głos Yody przenika do jego myśli, brzmiąc zbyt racjonalnie by go zignorować. Doskonale zna te niemal wyuczone na pamięć linijki tekstu, które od małego były mu wpajane. Jednak przerażenie, od dłuższego momentu czające się z tyłu jego głowy, zdaje się odsuwać zasady Jedi na bok.

Od niemowlaka był przygotowywany na właśnie taki moment — gdy serce i rozum znajdują się po przeciwnych stronach. Jego pierwszy nauczyciel — Yoda — zawsze na pierwszym miejscu stawiał odcięcie się od uczuć. I nawet teraz — daleko od Mustafar — mistrz Jedi jest dominującym głosem w jego głowie.

_„Strach porzuć, wtedy strata zranić cię nie zdoła."_

Czym jest rozpacz czy strach przed utratą w obliczu piekła, które rozgrywa się w duszy Kenobiego? Pytania mnożą się w jego głowie, atakując go ze wszystkich stron.

Czy jest gotów by zostawić na pastwę losu swojego przyjaciela, najbliższą mu osobę, bliższą niż kiedykolwiek był sam Qui-Gon? Człowieka, dla którego jest gotów poświęcić więcej niż własne życie? Przecież tego się po nim oczekuje. Aby postąpić zgodnie z kodeksem Jedi. Od najmłodszych lat wiedział, na co się pisze przystępując do treningu. Czy zawiódłby nauki swoich mistrzów, gdyby posłuchał serca, a nie głosu rozsądku?

Jedi nie znają sposobów na poradzenie sobie ze złamanym sercem, bo nigdy nie powinni go mieć. Od zawsze oczekiwał odpowiedzi na zadane pytania przez niego — czy to do innych czy od samej Mocy — teraz jej nie dostaje. I to najbardziej w tym momencie powoduje bezsilność, która jeszcze bardziej otępia Obi-Wana.

Dlatego nie potrafi zignorować wołania, coraz cichszego z każdą mijającą sekundą.

_Obi-Wan?_

Tak bardzo chce mu pomóc, uratować go przed całkowitym pochłonięciem przez ogień Mustafaru. Widzi jak Anakin umiera — fragment po fragmencie rozpada się w nim i ginie w otchłani lawy.

Patrząc bezczynnie na ten widok wie, dopiero teraz wie, że zamieniłby się miejscami. Bez wahania skoczyłby za niego i pozwolił pochłonąć się lawie, byle uratować Skywalkera. Czuje w płucach palące gorąco równie mocno co jego przyjaciel, które uniemożliwia mu równomierny oddech.

Czy tym właśnie jest przywiązanie, którego za wszelką cenę starał się unikać przez całe swoje życie w zakonie? Czy ten ból potęgujący się w okolicach jego serca jest skutkiem jego bliskiej relacji z Anakinem?

Obi-Wan ma wrażenie, że wszystkie siły go opuszczają – nie tylko od żaru wydobywającego się z głębi planety — ale też natłoku niepokojących myśli. Próbuje sięgnąć po Moc, ale jej nie wyczuwa. Jej resztki, które chwile wcześniej otaczały i pozwalały mu funkcjonować w tych warunkach, ulotniły się. Obi-Wanowi uginają się nogi od ciężaru, jaki na sobie nosi odkąd przybył na tą planetę. W tym momencie jest bezsilny, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu ani powstrzymania gonitwy jego rozbieganych myśli.

Anakin jest jego nieodłączną częścią, uświadamia sobie z bólem. Kiedy on cierpiał niejednokrotnie na polu walki, Kenobi odczuwał to samo. Koszmary, które były dla niego często niezrozumiałe i wyrwane z kontekstu – krzyki Padmé czy widok martwej kobiety o znajomych rysach – były snami Skywalkera. Od dawna, prawdopodobnie od dnia kiedy został jego nauczycielem, stawali się sobie bliżsi — aż w końcu stali się jednym organizmem. Coś, co Obi-Wan uważał za pomoc Mocy, było tak naprawdę efektem więzi, do której on nigdy nie chciał dążyć. Co się stanie z nim, gdy utraci tą cząstkę siebie? Musi coś zrobić, aby uratować swojego przyjaciela.

Jednak nie jest zdolny się poruszyć. Jakby niewidzialna siła trzymała go w tym samym miejscu, nie pozwalając mu nawet odwrócić wzroku. Nie potrafi zapanować nad słowami, które wypływają z jego ust. Przepełnione bólem, jakim się spodziewa, ale też zawodem.

_Byłeś Wybrańcem! Przepowiedziano, że zniszczysz Sithów, a nie przyłączysz się do nich! Miałeś przywrócić równowagę Mocy, a nie zostawić ją w ciemności!_

Nie poznaje własnego głosu, gdy wykrzykuje te zdania. Całkowicie porzuca spokój i opanowanie, którym kieruje się zakon Jedi od wieków. Jakby był niematerialną istotą, która siedzi niczym intruz w ciele obcego człowieka.

_Byłeś moim bratem, Anakinie. Kochałem cię, ale nie umiałem cię uratować._

Czy Anakin jest zdolny ujrzeć nieme przerażenie i szok bijące z jego oczu? Chce mu zakomunikować za wszelka cenę, że to nie on. Że to nie jego słowa. Że nigdy by w niego nie zwątpił, ani oskarżał o zdradę Jedi. Ufa mu przecież jak nikomu innemu.

Ale Anakin nie widzi jego znaków albo je najzwyczajniej w świecie ignoruje.

_Nienawidzę cię!_

Nienawiść i niechęć biją od niego na wszystkie strony, ale to Kenobi jest ich epicentrum. To jest koszmar z najgorszych koszmarów, o jakich Obi-Wan nawet nie śnił.

Przecież zna Anakina od małego, kiedy się po raz pierwszy spotkali na Tatooine. Był wtedy tylko padawanem, gdy stracił swojego mistrza i musiał przejąć szkolenie nad Skywalkerem. Nie chciał początkowo takiego obrotu spraw, ale obietnica złożona Qui-Gonowi musiała się dopełnić. Po za tym — według jego Mistrza — był Wybrańcem, który miał przynieść balans Mocy. Dopiero z czasem zrozumiał intencje swojego nauczyciela. Przez te wszystkie lata ich więź się zacieśniła na tyle, że ich relacje mógł porównać tylko do swojej z Qui-Gonem. Obi-Wan z dumą obserwował swojego ucznia, który chłonął z prędkością światła nowe umiejętności. Z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem udzielał mu wskazówek czy też studził jego gorący temperament. I nie mógł zliczyć, ile razy niemal zginąłby, gdyby nie skuteczne interwencje Anakina i  _vice versa_.

Dlatego te słowa wypowiedziane przez jego byłego ucznia, który zaledwie wczoraj zapewniał go o ich niesłabnącej przyjaźni, bolą jeszcze bardziej niż sam krajobraz zmasakrowanego Jedi, który się przed nim maluje.

_Anakinie, nigdy bym w ciebie nie zwątpił!_

Znowu ta sama siła dusi w jego gardle słowa, które chce wypowiedzieć do swojego przyjaciela. Natomiast są uwięzione w jego myślach i krzyczą, podczas gdy Skywalker znika mu z oczu. Jak i cały Mustafar.

Obi-Wan płacze z bezsilności i bólu, jakiego doświadcza w tej chwili.

*******

Budzi się z wilgotnymi policzkami. Znajduje się w swoim pokoju w świątyni Jedi. Gdy wygląda przez okno widzi zapadający zmrok na Coruscant, nie Mustafarze.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było snem — niepokojącym i niezwykle realistycznym — ale wciąż snem. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło poza głową mistrza Jedi. Pomimo ulgi w jego sercu, czuje kiełkujący strach — przed przyszłością i przeczuciem, które mu nie wróży niczego dobrego. Postanawia zaufać mu i jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Anakinem.

Osusza twarz i wychodzi na korytarz. Puka do pokoju swojego przyjaciela, ale nie zastaje go tam. Ze spokojem kieruje swoje kroki do Sali Rady, oczekując zastania któregokolwiek z mistrzów. Mistrz Windu lub Yoda na pewno znają miejsce pobytu jego byłego ucznia. Może odwiedził Padmé, przebiega mu przez myśl, gdy krąży między kolumnami.

Nie mija jednak połowy drogi, kiedy pojawia się Shaak Ti — z przerażeniem w oczach, jakiego nigdy u mistrzyni Jedi nie widział. Togrutanka zdyszana staje przy Kenobim i oznajmia najgorsze, co mógłby kiedykolwiek usłyszeć:

– Anakin zdradził Jedi.

A następnie biegnie dalej, zostawiając Obi-Wana osłupiałego. Dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że pobiegła do młodych i bezbronnych padawanów — by ich bezpiecznie ewakuować. Jednak to nie jest dla Obi-Wana najważniejsze w tym momencie.

Jego sen, wizja — sam nie jest pewny, czym to było — urealnia się z każda mijająca sekunda. A to utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone i musi działać. Wierzy, że może uratować Anakina przed ciemnością i samym sobą. Moc mu da siłę, której potrzebuje by stawić opór i przywrócić światło bijące od Skywalkera. Niezależnie, co się stało, wciąż jest w środku tym samym młodym i pełnym pasji chłopcem, którego spotkał na Tatooine.

Z tym przekonaniem biegnie zdeterminowany na lądowisko. Czuje, że tam dojdzie do spotkania ze swoim byłym uczniem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że może wyniknąć walka między nimi. Jednak to on jest ostatnią osobą, która może go powstrzymać. Która wierzy w ocalenie go przed ostatecznym upadkiem w ciemność.

Choć wie, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby pozwolić swojemu przywiązaniu odejść i zapomnieć, nie chce do tego dopuścić. Bo jego wizja nie może się nigdy spełnić.

A przynajmniej w to chce wierzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiracja i cytaty - Matthew Stover "Gwiezdne Wojny. Zemsta Sithów"


End file.
